Can't Put A Price On Me
by Yayoi Kei
Summary: The gang is getting together to participate in Kaiba's charity. Joey might find more than he bargained for. joey/kaiba
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

*****Lunch Break at Domino High

Joey and Tristan walk into the classroom to find Yugi and Tea with their heads in a pamphlet talking excitedly back and forth to each other.

'Hey Yug, what's goin' on?" Joey asked, slightly taken aback by their enthusiasm.

"Oh, Joey! You'll never guess what!" Yugi exclaimed excitedly.

Before Joey could open his mouth to 'guess what' Yugi rambled on.

"Kaiba is holding a charity at his mansion next week! You pay $50 to spend the week and there will be all kinds of events and games and prizes an-"

"Yug! Take a breath for cryin' out loud!

While Yugi struggled to contain his excitement, Joey picked up the pamphlet and started flipping through it. "Since when does money bags go to the trouble of raising money when he's got plenty himself?"

"Maybe he's decided to do something charitable and good for once?" Tea wondered outloud.

"Or maybe he's being hounded by charities and decided to make other people give money instead of reaching in his own pocket." Tristan stated matter-of-factly.

Joey continued to flip through the pamphlet, his mouth watering when he saw a page describing a menu so delectable it made him forget the 12-inch cheese steak he had for lunch five minutes ago. "He sure is going all out for this. I wonder what he's thinking." Joey thought to himself.

"In any case guys," Yugi started, finally managing to calm down, "We should go and contribute to the cause!" Joey looked up from the pamphlet. "An what cause is that Yug?"

"...uuuuh"

"HAHA!" Joey laughed, slinging his arm around Yugi's neck. "Just as I thought! You just wanna go cuz all the events are about duel monsters!"

"Oh please Joey." Tea chastised, "You know Yugi better than that. He's always thinking about others, I'm sure he's just as excited to contribute as he is to playing games, right Yugi?"

Yugi looked up, startled. "Uh...sure Tea." he replied with a nervous smile.

"Well, sorry guys but I can't go." Joey said hesitantly. Tristan looked at Joey with surprise. "Why dude what's up?" All eyes turned to Joey as he nervously fidgeted in his seat.

"Well, see, my old man got fired again," he whispered. "So it looks like money's gonna be kinda tight till I can find another part-time job..." Everyone looked at each other nervously. It was a well known fact that part-time jobs were prohibited and could result in expulsion. Yugi spoke first.

"Joey, I can understand your situation but you could get in big trouble if the school finds out. You're having enough trouble keeping your current job a secret."

"I know Yugi, it's what I gotta do though. You know the old fart spends what little money he gets on booze."

Tension filled the air as everyone's eyes drifted slowly to the floor. It was plain to see they were all thinking the same thing: "I could pay for you to go." Unfortunately, Joey would see it as charity and they all knew his pride wouldn't stand for it. Then, a thought drifted into Yugi's head.

"Joey," he started carefully. "My Grandpa is looking for some part-time workers to help out at the game shop. I'm sure he could start you today and it pays weekly so by the time Kaiba's charity starts you would have enough!" Plus, this is a great opportunity to get away for a week and relax."

Tea and Tristan watched nervously as Joey sat back in his chair, thinking the idea through in his head. Minutes went by and tension grew to an almost unbearable level.

"Y'know!" Joey exclaimed suddenly, causing everyone to have mini heart attacks. "That ain't such a bad idea Yug, but..." he hesitated. "Ya sure Gramps'll hire me?"

"Sure, Joey." Yugi replied, a wave of relief washing over him. "He knows you're reliable and you know so much about duel monsters. You'll be a great help!" Joey laughed, the excitement getting the better of him.

"Haha, Better pay your cooks overtime Rich Boy! Joey Wheeler is comin' to dinner!"

-**End Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

**Meanwhile, at the Kaiba Mansion.**

"Sir, we've recieved numerous calls from several game shops, asking when your new and improved portable dueling system will be ready."

Seto Kaiba looked up from his paperwork to give his newly hired secretary a look of disdain. Didn't anyone tell her he despised being interrupted while in his office? "And?" he challenged.

"Oh, well, uh" she stuttered, "They're complaining alot because the old systems have grown boring to their customers and their sales are going down."

Kaiba sighed and looked up at her again. "Why do you think I'm holding this lame charity? Honestly. If it wasn't for the fact that you were the only secretary for hire, I would've fired you the second you opened that door."

"Understood, Sir!"

As his incompetent secretary hurried out the door, the sullen brunette heaved another sigh. "I can't believe it's come to this." he thought to himself as he returned to his paperwork. "The Gaming Industry is in constant demand of new material. I've managed to get this far...but it seems this time, I'm at a loss. This charity event is my last chance. If I don't come up with a new system based on these dweebs' preferences...the whole company could go under." He looked out the window at the steadily setting sun. "One more week..."

**Kame Game Shop**

"Joseph!"

Joey looked over towards the living room where Grandpa Muto was sitting on the couch, watching tv.

"Yeh, Gramps?" he called back.

"Dont forget to restock those shelves when you get the time!"

"When I get the time?" Joey thought sarcastically. "All I have is time. This place is dead." It had been two hours since the blonde had left school with Yugi and started working at the shop and not a soul could be spotted in or outside the shop. He went back to the storage room to get more merchandise to fill the already partially full shelves, and found Yugi sitting on a bench, shuffling through some cards.

"Hey, Yug." Joey said, walking over to grab a box from the top shelf. "Uh, sorry if dis sounds rude but, did Gramps just need someone to work 'cause he was bored standin around doin nothin?"

"It looks that way, Joey." Yugi replied, looking up from his cards. "It seems not many people are interested in buying games these days."

"Eh?" Joey looked over at Yugi with surprise. "Why not? I think this stuff is great!"

"I wish everyone could think like you, Joey." Yugi said, and turned back to his cards. Joey walked back out to the shop and saw a boy, about 10-years-old, looking around the shop. "Finally! A customer!" he thought excitedly. He put down his box and hurried over to the boy's side.

"Hey little man! Need any help?"

"Yeah." the boy replied. "I'm looking for something I haven't played already. Though, it looks like everything in this shop is from the 18th century."

"Whatta brat!" Joey tried his best to maintain a business-like smile. "Uh, well, I take it you're looking for something other than duel monsters, seeing as everyone plays that."

"Obviously."

"Don't push me kid." Joey thought, annoyedly, his nerves twitching. "Well how bout dungeon dice monsters?"

The boy stared blankly up at him.

"Uh, or, or! We have a great price on Monster World!"

...

"...Capsule Monsters?"

"...Oh my God..." the boy mumbled. "I'm in a freakin' time warp..." He ran out the door, turning his head to shout, "Later Noob!" back at Joey.

Joey stood frozen. He was too shocked to get mad. He heaved a sigh "This is gonna be a loooong week."

_**End Chapter 2**_

Author's note: Please review! ^^ next up, chapter 3 of Desperation :) ~Yayoi Kei


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

~One uneventful week later~

"Here we are!" Yugi exclaimed, running up the steps to the Kaiba mansion.

"Hey! Yug, wait up!"

Joey, Tristan, and Tea hustled to keep up with the overexcited high school boy. "You'd think he'd never been ta a duel monsters event in his life." Joey gasped as they finally made it up the 2 flights of stairs. "Ah, let him have his fun." Tristan replied, "This is the first time we've been to Kaiba's place, I'm sure that's part of his excitement."

"Well, that's true." Joey looked up at the enormous mansion and suddenly he felt extremely small. _I was so caught up in gettin here I dint even think about da fact I'm stayin here for a week. Heh, wonder if Kaiba would let a mutt like me stay in a room or put me in a doghouse in da backyard._ Despite himself, Joey had to laugh at the thought.

"What's so funny, Joey?" Tea cocked her head at the laughing blonde. "Oh, nothin." Joey regained his composure and looked around. "By the way, Yug, what are we even doin here now? I thought this thing dint start for another 2 hours." Yugi looked sheepishly back at the group. "Weeeell, I guess I thought since we are technically friend with Kaiba, we could hang out with him till the event starts?" Everyone stared at Yugi in disbelief.

Tristan spoke first. "Yeh, Yugi, I don't think that would happen. Let's go grab something to eat and come back when it's time to start." Tea and Joey started to agree when they felt their arms being pulled forward by a desperate Yugi. "C'mon guys, Kaiba's our fried I'm sure he won't mind." Before anyone could say anything Yugi rang the doorbell two times. "Oh man, Yugi..." Joey shook his head. _I can see it now. He'll open the door, see it's us, and slam the door in our faces. That or let the dogs loose on us._

A man in a dark suit opened the door. "May I help you?" he asked automatically. _Of course he would have a butler, stupid._ Joey chastised himself. "Yeah, we're here for the event, is Kaiba around?" Yugi asked eagerly while the others sighed. Such a trusting friend they had. "I'm sorry sir, but Mister Kaiba won't be meeting with the guests individually." the butler replied slowly but opened the door. "You can, however, wait in the ballroom for the event to begin."

Yugi started to say that they weren't just guests, but was hustled through the door before he could get a word out. "Thank you very much sir." Tea said as they pushed Yugi in and followed the butler to the ballroom. The door opened to reveal a glorious room. There were gold vines surrounding a crystal clear dome ceiling and in the very center of the ceiling was an enormous gold chandelier. The furniture lined the room, leaving a considerable amount of space in the middle of the room for people to stand, but there was just enough for people to sit if they chose. The group stared in awe at the room but Joey's eyes drifted to the buffet and his feelings of inferiority immediately slipped away.

The butler closed the doors to the ballroom and walked up to Kaiba's study.

"Sir?" he asked hesitantly as he opened the door.

Kaiba looked up, irritated that what little time he had left to himself before the charity started was being interrupted. "What? Can't you see I'm busy?"

"I apologize sir." the butler said, bowing quickly. "It appears some guests have arrived early and are now waiting out the 2 hours in the ballroom."

_What kind of imbeciles would show up to something like this 2 hours early? No...it can't be..._ "What do they look like...?" Kaiba asked hesitantly.

"Well," the butler started. "One is a very short boy with spiky, multi-colored hair, a girl, a boy with pointed brown hair..."

"And a blonde mutt." Kaiba finished, shaking his head. "I should have known."

"Sir?"

"Nevermind." Kaiba said, standing. "Which ballroom are they in?"

"Uh, the one prepared for the event..."

Kaiba glared.

"I mean, ballroom C, sir."

"Very well, then, you're dismissed."

"Thank you, sir"

The butler bowed and made his way out the door.

_I should have known the dweebs would be here. How could the mutt afford to get here though I wonder. Whatever. Not like I care. I can't believe I've been reduced to relying on these idiots for ideas. Desperate times I suppose...Not that I care but I guess I should go see them. Why else would they show up 2 hours early...doesn't matter either way, I don't care._

AN: Sorry for the way late update _ Busy times, y'know. Plus this story is a little difficult to plan out. If anyone has any ideas for events I'd appreciate the help! Credit will go to the ones whose ideas I use. Many thanks for your patience! ^^


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Hey Yug, check this out!"

Yugi looked over to see Joey shove 3 hot dogs in his mouth.

"Huh, huh?"Joey mumbled through the bread. Yugi smiled and shook his head. "Well, two hours is a long time for Joey to just wait around." Tea said. Yugi looked around the huge ballroom. Besides them, the only other things in the room was the long lines of food, some chairs, and a stage. As far as events went, this had to be Kaiba's least extravagant.

The double doors banged open and in strode Seto Kaiba. He paused to give them all a look of disgust before saying, "What do you dweebs think you're doing?"

"Hey Kaiba!" Yugi said excitedly. "Yugi…." Kaiba looked over at the short hyper boy. "What are you and your cheerleaders doing here. It doesn't start for another two hours."

"We know Kaiba," Yugi replyed, hurriedly. "We just thought we'd come a little early to say hi and get good…seats." He glanced back at the 10 or so chairs lined up. "Well, try not to mess anything up." Kaiba glanced over at Joey, choking on the hot dogs. "And keep your mutt on a short leash. I don't need nor do I want to find any surprises in my mansion."

With that, Kaiba strode out of the room and shut the door behind him. He sighed and leaned against the door. _Who would have thought the day would come when those fools would be staying with me for a week. I barely put up with them for a day, how will I be able to stand this. _

His thoughts were interrupted by running footsteps. "Hey, bro!" Mokuba greeted, skidding to a halt in front of the tall brunette. "I hear Joey and his friends are here, are you here to go hang out with them!"

"Absolutely not, Mokuba." Kaiba frowned. "Why did you say Joey's name first? Since when are you two chummy." Mokuba cocked his head to the side. "No particular reason, his is just the first name I thought of." Kaiba glared at his little brother. "Well knock it off. I don't want you associating yourself with those idiots, expecially a mutt!" Kaiba turned to walk back to his office and Mokuba trailed after him.

"Why are you being so defensive, Seto?"

"I'm not being defensive."

"Yes, you are."

"Don't you have homework?"

"Finished."

"Well check it."

"I did, twice."

"Check it again." Kaiba sharply turned around and slammed the door in Mokuba's face.

Meanwhile, in the ballroom…..

"Looks like more people are showing up."

Yugi looked around at the 2 giggling girls who were sitting on 4 of the 10 chairs. The extra 2 seats contained their oversized luggage which also covered the floor surrounding them. The door opened and a little boy who looked to be 9 walked in, dragging his backpack behind him. "Hey, who let the peewee in." Joey mumbled through the cakes in his mouth. Yugi picked up his brochure and flipped through it. "Well….it says all ages…."

The four of them looked over to find the two girls squealing over the little boy. "Omigawsh Cindy, isn't he just the kewtest?" the brunette squealed, giving the boy a tight hug. "Omigawd, Mindy he so iiiiis!" the blonde replyed, zooming in for a group hug. "Ladies….please." the boy gasped, pushing them away. "This is not proper behavior for young ladies such as yourselves, now, if you'll excuse me."

Everyone stared as the boy picked up his backpack and made his way to the seats where he sat down and folded his hands in his lap and stared straight ahead. "That…was weird." Joey stated before putting the remainder of the food in his hand in his mouth. An hour went by and only 3 people wandered into the room, dragging their luggage behind them. Suddenly, the lights grew dim and a spotlight shone on the stage. Yugi looked up, startled.

"It's starting?"

A/N: Hope you like this chapter ^^ I've FINALLY started the event lol Hope I didn't drag it on too long ^^;; I'm trying to develop this into a real story, not just straight up lemon :P please review~yayoi kei~


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Welcome."

As Kaiba began his opening speech, Yugi and his friends looked at each other in confusion. This was considered a big event, why were there only 10 participants present? The others didn't seem to be disturbed. In fact, they looked to be excited, all except for the little boy who appeared uninterested with his surroundings.

"I'm surprised Moneybags is even bothering with a crowd this small." Joey mumbled sarcastically, but nonetheless, an impressed look shot across his face for a split second.

"You will be divided into teams for the events and will be awarded points upon completion. The teams will be drawn at random so you will have no kind of disadvantage over the others." Mindy and Cindy, who had clapped their hands at the word 'team', gasped and gave Kaiba teary looks.

"The reason for your stay here," Kaiba continued, "Is because the events are not based day to day. The events will occur when they occur. Meaning," He glared down at the surprised teenagers (and kid). "They will happen without warning. Anything could be an event. For all you know, you could be graded right here and now."

Everyone stared at Kaiba nervously. Joey, who had just finished off the food that had been in his hands, pointed impatiently at Kaiba, and yelled. "Aw c'mon Richboy! Quit with the scare tactics an get on with it already!" Kaiba glared down at Joey. "Funny, Yugi seems to me the type who would have his mutt trained to act with respect in a social surrounding."

"Why, you!" Joey started, but was interrupted by a disinterested Kaiba. "In any case, this week is now started, get to know each other or whatever it is you dweebs do. I'll be in my office."

Everyone stared quietly as Kaiba made his way down the stage and out the door. What kind of event was this? No rules, no structure, and their host could care less. Everyone stared at each other, each one daring the other to make the first move. Cindy glanced at the little boy. "Uhm…like…what's your name, cutie?" She asked, smiling down at him. He looked up at her and stared quietly as her smile slowly started to fade. Without a word, he walked over to the far corner of the room, sat down, and started playing a handheld game system.

"Well, my name is Yugi!" Yugi ventured, bravely. "These are my friends Joey, Tea, and Tristan."

"Nice to meet you!" Cindy exclaimed, regaining her cheerfulness. "This is Mindy, don't be fooled, we're totally alike but completely unrelated!" Mindy smiled cheerfully but her attention was diverted when a tall handsome boy came up to the slowly forming circle of new acquaintances. "I'm Kyle." He stated. "That's my little brother, Cody, over there." He glanced over to the little boy who still had his head buried in his game. "He's a little unsocial, don't take it personally."

The last of the 10, a boy and a girl, stepped timidly up, holding each others hands. The girl spoke first. "I'm Kiri, this is my twin brother, Dylan."

"Uhm…" Kiri continued. "Does anyone have any idea what we're supposed to do? I was a little confused by Mr. Kaiba's speech."

"I'm afraid I'm as confused as you are." Yugi replied. "This doesn't seem like Kaiba, his events are usually quite elaborate." Joey, who had come back from getting cake, said "Heh! He probably ran out of ideas, stupid Richboy. Doesn't matter to me, this food is great!"

Suddenly, the lights went out and darkness fell over the group.

Chapter 5 End

A/N Sorry it's so short again an sorry for the long wait, been sooo busy x.x I plan to update tomorrow, would've liked to do more but I'm on my mom's computer and she's coming home soon ^^;; please review :D


End file.
